The steering apparatus of a vehicle often includes a steering wheel, a steering gear that steers the vehicle's wheels, and a steering shaft that provides a linkage between the steering wheel and the steering gear. It is common to use a plurality of shafts coupled together axially by universal joints because there is limited chance for locating the steering gear on the central axial line of the steering wheel. These shafts are coupled for concurrent or synchronous rotation and for pivoting movement relative to one another. A Cardan joint can be used to couple two shafts together. A Cardan joint includes a crosspiece inserted in a freely oscillatory manner between a pair of joint yokes. Another example of a joint for connecting two shafts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,724.